1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of mailboxes, and more particularly to an improved variable position mailbox comprising an automatically controlled mailbox support structure for translating a mailbox through a series of preset positions including a night storage position, a mail delivery position, and a mail pick-up position such that mail may be retrieved safely and conveniently by the homeowner away from the traffic bearing road, and the mailbox may be conveniently stored in a position away from the road during the nighttime to discourage vandalism.
2. Description of the Background
Retrieving one's mail from a residential street side mailbox has traditionally been a rather hazardous endeavor. A mailbox positioned directly next to the street is often convenient for the mailman's delivery, but places the homeowner at risk of serious injury by careless drivers when the homeowner has to step near to roadside to retrieve his or her mail. In an attempt to reduce the risks associated with retrieving one's mail from a roadside mailbox, attempts have been made in the past to provide a rotatably mounted mailbox. However, such devices have not been successful in fully alleviating the dangers associated with retrieving mail from a roadside mailbox, as the homeowner still must come dangerously close to the roadside in order to pivot the mailbox to retrieve his or her mail. Likewise, such previously contrived rotatable mailboxes require the homeowner to actuate the pivoting action, likewise exposing the homeowner not only to the hazards of passing traffic, but also exposing the homeowner to the elements on harsh weather days.
While attempts have been made in the past to provide a pivoting mailbox, none of the prior art devices have been able to incorporate an automatic control system for pivoting the mailbox through a daily cycle of mail delivery, mail pickup, and nighttime storage positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,853 to Varlaro discloses a swinging mailbox support which is always biased towards a single position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,286 to Paschal discloses a rotatable mailbox mount which may be manually pivoted and locked in one of two preset positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,364 to Wenning discloses a rotatable mailbox mount for manually pivoting a mailbox from a mail receiving position to a mail delivering position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,705 to Sande discloses a manually rotatable mailbox support.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,032 discloses a manually operable, non-rotatable, telescoping mailbox support for transporting a mailbox from the roadside to the front of a person's house.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art devices have been able to provide an automatically controlled pivoting mailbox for carrying a mailbox through a series of preset positions without endangering the homeowner and requiring the homeowner to physically manipulate the bulky mailbox support. Thus, there remains a need for a means for rotatably mounting a mailbox which enables a mail delivery person to easily access the mailbox, while allowing the homeowner equally easy and safe access to receive the mail at the end of the day without risking exposure to oncoming traffic or adverse weather conditions.